The electrical connector is widely used as a connection device for a power supply or an electrical signal between electronic devices and electronic instruments as well as in the network communication. When the electrical connector is used outdoors, the requirement for its connection performance and function is higher because of the environmental influence. For example, the electrical connector should possess such functions as waterproofness, corrosion resistance, ultraviolet resistance, and humidity resistance in addition to good electrical connection performance. Therefore, how to design this electrical connector will directly affect the outdoor installation and the application effect.
One of the typical structures of the current outdoor electrical connector is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This outdoor electrical connector is mainly composed of a male joint 14, a female joint 15 and a thread jacket 16. The male joint 14 is provided at its connection end with a concave cylindrical hole 17 for connection, inside which is positioned a male bar terminal 8 in parallel with the axis, the male bar terminal (8) being suspended at its front in the cylindrical hole 17 and fixed at its rear in the male joint 14. The female joint 15 is provided at its connection end with a convex cylindrical plug 18 fittedly connected with the cylindrical hole 17, the cylindrical plug 18 being provided inside with a terminal mounting hole in parallel with the axis, the terminal mounting hole being provided inside with a female bar terminal 2. The male terminal 8 and the female terminal 2 are provided in pairs, with at least two pairs. During application, the male joint 14 and the female joint 15 are oppositely inserted into each other, and then the thread jacket 16 is rotated to get both tightly fixed. Here, the shell of the male contact 14 and the shell of the female joint 15 form a closed structure, where the male terminal 8 and the female terminal 2 are connected with each other one to one in line. This outdoor electrical connector has the following shortcomings: 1. The male and the female terminals are connected by a hole-and-shaft in-line structure. Because the female terminal is in point contact with the external edge of the male terminal through an elastic sheet, reliability of the contact between the terminals is reduced due to the elastic sheet that is inclined to suffer metal fatigue, especially when the outdoor temperature and humidity change greatly, which is inclined to result in a poor contact. 2. After the male joint and the female joint are oppositely inserted into each other, the thread jacket has to be rotated repeatedly to get both of them tightly fixed, which makes the assembly minute and complicated and thus brings inconvenience to construction and operation. 3. The waterproofness and humidity resistance are not good. 4. The male joint and the female joint are not provided after the connection with a safety lock for preventing illegal disassembly.